Cannon County, Tennessee
Cannon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population is 12,826. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 13,337 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Woodbury6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 688 km² (266 sq mi). 688 km² (266 sq mi) of it is land and 0 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.02%) is water. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 12,826 people, 4,998 households, and 3,643 families residing in the county. The population density was 19/km² (48/sq mi). There were 5,420 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (20/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.87% White, 1.46% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 0.81% from two or more races. 1.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. census data]] There were 4,998 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.60% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,809, and the median income for a family was $38,424. Males had a median income of $28,659 versus $21,489 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,405. About 9.60% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.00% of those under age 18 and 17.80% of those age 65 or over. Origin of name ]] The county was named for former Tennessee governor Newton Cannon. Government County Officials: * Sheriff- Billy Nichols, 615-563-4322: * County Executive- Mike Gannon, 615-563-2320: * County Judge- Susan Melton, 615-563-8142: * Circuit Court Clerk- Robert H. "Hoppy" Davenport, 615-563-4461: * County Clerk- Bobby Smith, 615-563-8142: * Chancery Court Clerk- Harold Patrick, 615-563-5936: * Register of Deeds- Debbie Morris, 615-563-2041: * Property Assessor- Donald Preston, 615-563-5436: * Trustee- James Maxwell, 615-563-2081 Each official is elected to a 4 year term. With the exception of the tax assessor, the terms of the officials above will end on September 1, 2010. The tax assessor's term will end on September 1, 2008. Board of County Commissioners (2006-2010) Each district is represented by two commissioners. District 1 (Readyville and parts of Bradyville and Woodbury): Mark Barker (Member since 1998): Nathan Nichols (Member since 2006) District 2 (Auburntown and Gassaway): Karen Ashford (Member since 2002): Todd Hollandsworth (Member since 2006) District 3 (Woodland, Bradyville and parts of Woodbury): Kevin George (Member since 2006): Greg Mitchell (Member since 2002) District 4 (Eastside, Short Mountain and parts of Woodbury) Rebekah Hindman Parton (Member since 2002): Joe Wimberly (Member since 1986) District 5 (The city limits of Woodbury): Brad Hall (Member since 2006): Bob Stoetzel (Member since 2006) The policy making and legislative authority in Cannon County is vested in the Board of County Commissioners. Commissioners are elected to four year terms by a simple majority of the residents in their district. Each district has two commissioners and all of their seats are up for election at the same time. Commissioners set personnel policies for the county and also appropriate funds for County departments. All officials answer directly to the county commission and may not enter into any contracts or deals without first gaining the approval of the county commission. The county mayor, typicially, serves as chair of the county commission and breaks a tie if one occurs during voting. Members typically meet in January, April, July and October with special call meetings taking place when necessary. Cities and towns *Auburntown *Woodbury Adjacent Counties *DeKalb County (northeast) *Warren County (east) *Coffee County (south) *Rutherford County (west) *Wilson County (northwest) References External links * * DTC Communications - Member owned telecommunications cooperative. Category:Cannon County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee